Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia victory poses
Each playable character in Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia has a victory pose they perform at the the end of a battle. While most characters in the main series from Final Fantasy VII onward perform their signature pose from their original game, characters during the 2D era of the series are given unique poses for the first time. List of victory poses Characters that previously appeared in the Dissidia series retain their original victory pose from past installments, either using their victory pose from the PlayStation Portable games or Dissidia Final Fantasy NT with minor alterations. Characters from the 3D era of the series use their original pose, while characters from the 2D era have an entirely new pose, some of which incorporates their official artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. ''Final Fantasy *Warrior of Light holds his sword up in the air before lowering it to his chest. *Garland spins his greatsword twice in the air before thrusting it with both hands into the ground. Final Fantasy II *Firion slashes his sword before twirling it back into his sheathe and placing his hands on his hip. *Maria puts her bow away, flicks her hair back and stands with arm placed on her hip. *Leon slashes his sword, then twirls and throws it into the ground before crossing his arms. *The Emperor levitates and releases his rod, which floats in front of him, before he sits with his legs crossed and leans his head on his arm, as if sitting on a throne. Final Fantasy III *Onion Knight jumps about, throws his sword and balances it on the tips of his fingers. Final Fantasy IV Nearly all characters have the same victory poses from the 3D remake of ''Final Fantasy IV. *Cecil has a victory pose for both his Dark Knight and Paladin forms. **As a Dark Knight, Cecil kneels down before turning and slashing his greatsword, his back facing the camera. **As a Paladin, Cecil lifts his greatsword in the air before twirling and slashing it to his side. *Edge does a backflip, jumps with one of his daggers in the air and places it on his shoulder. *Yang stretches his arms to the side and bows with a Wushu greeting. *Kain spins his spear around to the side and stands in his iconic pose. *Palom spins and jumps, raises his hand, then places both hands on his hips as he looks up. *Rydia pumps her hands, takes a spin and holds her whip to the side. *Rosa dusts off her cape, and holds her bow over her heart. *Golbez floats down before stepping forward and crossing his hands. *Porom twirls, pumps her hands, then moves her staff to the side. ''Final Fantasy V *Bartz slashes his sword, puts it away, then places his hands on his hips. *Galuf puts his greatsword away and pats his back with one hand on each side before putting his hand on his waist. *Faris slashes her dagger three times before posing in a battle stance. *Krile jumps, twirling herself and her staff around before bringing it behind her as she poses. *Lenna puts away both her arrow and bow in each hand before lowering and putting her hands together. *Gilgamesh thrusts his arms out, then performs a kabuki pose. Final Fantasy VI *Terra floats onto the ground, places her hand on her chest, and stares upward. *Shadow slowly raises his arms before crossing them. *Setzer spins around before bowing. *Sabin slashes his arms across before bowing his head down. *Cyan flips and puts his katana away in other hand before bowing with a hand gesture. *Edgar points his spear down as he swipes his hair before shaking his head with his arms raised out. *Celes slashes her greatsword before spinning it to the side and thrusting into the ground with her arms on the pommel as she poses to the side. *Kefka spins hysterically before floating on his side with one hand on his head, one hand scratching his behind and his leg scratching the other leg. *Relm spins her brush in a circular fashion before flicking it, revealing a circular rainbow trail made from it. *Locke thrusts one of his daggers into the ground before casually resting on the floor. *Gau jumps into a backward roll flip before landing and raising his hand triumphantly whilst in his feral stance. Final Fantasy VII series All characters bar Vincent and Sephiroth perform their victory pose from their game of origin, with several alterations. *Tifa stretches her arms and back. *Cloud holds his greatwsord downward, spins it several times then places it on his back. *Yuffie jumps twice with her thrown weapon, then spins while stumbling partway through. *Vincent turns away from the camera before looking to the side with his gun held. *Aerith brushes off her clothes and hair before placing her hand on her chest. *Sephiroth turns to the side of the camera whilst adjusting his greatsword in a backward position. *Zack is identical to Cloud's pose, except he holds his greatsword in a upward position. *Cid slashes his spear before putting his hand on his mouth. *Cait Sith and his toy moogle jump for joy several times before posing. *Barret raises his arm and pumps his fist. Final Fantasy VIII Final Fantasy IX Final Fantasy X series Final Fantasy XI Final Fantasy XII Final Fantasy XIII series Final Fantasy XIV Final Fantasy XV Final Fantasy Tactics Final Fantasy Type-0 Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles series'' victory